


Comfort

by Roadtrip78



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bambi - Freeform, Café, Disney Movies, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadtrip78/pseuds/Roadtrip78
Summary: George is having a bad day and just wants to forget about the world and cuddle with Dream.Warning⚠️:  homophobic language
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Warning⚠️: homophobic language

**‘I can’t control your behaviour;**

**Nor do I want that burden...**

**But I will not apologise for**

**Refusing to be disrespected,**

**To be lied to, or to be mistreated.**

**I have standards; step up or step out.’**

**\- Steve Maraboli.**

————————

  
Third person 

George was having a terrible day. Currently walking home with a coffee stained t-shirt, his so called best friend -from preschool till now- had just walked out on him. George had told him one of his deepest secrets, and he rejected him. Left him, years of friendship gone down the drain and for what, nothing. Issac Leighton, his ex best friend.

_George was sat at a little cafe in London, it was only a 10 minute walk from his house. He was out with his best mate, Issac Leighton, who was currently getting a coffee. George was only here because one, he has t spent much time with Issac in a while as they’d both been so busy with life and two, he thought it was about time he told Issac about him being gay. He’ll leave out the, him having a boyfriend part, as that might be a bit to much._

_George was pulled out his thoughts by Issac sitting down across from him. “So, how’s life been,” Issac started a conversation.  
_

  
_“It’s been alright, just mainly editing and playing Minecraft with my friends,” George replied back. “What about you, how’s life been?”_

_“It’s been going good, me and Tara have been going good. Actually she’s pregnant!” Issac exclaimed._

_  
“Wow man, that’s great I’m really happy for you! How far along is she?”_

_“She 24 weeks along, so not long left to go, if I’m being honest with you I’m a bit nervous. I don’t know if I’ll be a good dad or not. I don’t know if I’ll end up like my dad, beat my child when drunk not remember anything the next morning, and then just leave like his wife and child were nothing to him.” Issac went on scared for his child and how he’ll act as a dad._

_  
“I’m sure you’ll be a great dad, nothing like your dad. And what sex is the child or is it going to be a surprise?” George asked curiously._

_“Oh, we do know it’s gonna be a little girl,” Issac beamed with a massive smile on his face._

_“Aww I’m sure she’ll be adorable,” George said in admiration, because his friend was going to be a dad, and an amazing one at that. He then took a sip of his tea, mentally preparing himself for tell his best friend that he’s gay._

_‘Here goes nothing’, George thought to himself.“Hey, Issac I-I’ve got something t-to tell you,” George stammered out nervously._

_“Yeah mate, you can tell me anything I won’t hate,” Issac replied back in a soft tone picking up on George’s nervousness._

_“Okay, well I um...I’m gay,” George breathed, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in._

_Issac sat there in silence processing what George had just told him. “ Oh god, I can’t believe I’ve been friends with a fag for this long. That’s just ridiculous, my dad was right you people are DiSgUsTiNg,” Issac spat at George before he got up, poured the little bit of coffee left on George then walked out. George was stunned to say the least, he couldn’t believe that his best friend could except him, what about the rest of the world._

George was now walking down the street texting the Dream team, as Dream calls it.

_**Dream team** _

__

_**Georgenotfound: Guys, I hate people. I no longer want to be around them.** _

__

_**Sapnap: why what happened?** _

__

_**Tommyinnit: ^^^** _

__

_**Dream: not even me? 🥺** _

__

_**Georgenotfound: no, I don’t hate you guys and especially not you Dream.** _

__

_**Dream: thank god for that, so what happened baby?** _

__

_**Sapnap: oh god here we go again they flirting. Just get together already. 😩** _

__

_**Tommyinnit: agreed. 😂** _

__

_**Dream: Gogy, can I tell them?** _

__

_**Sapnap: tell us what?** _

__

_**Dream: none of your business till I get approval.** _

__

_**Georgenotfound: yeah go ahead.** _

__

_**Sapnap: you got it, now tell us!!** _

__

_**Dream: George and I are dating...** _

__

_**Sapnap: finally! Dreamnotfound. Best ship ever.** _

__

_**Tommyinnit: #Dreamnotfound.** _

__

_***sapnap changed the name: Dreamnotfound*** _

__

_**Georgenotfound: wait, you guys support us?** _

__

_**Sapnap: yeah of course.** _

__

_**Tommyinnit: why wouldn’t we? We’re your friends.** _

__

_**Georgenotfound: no reason and dream I’m almost home.** _

__

_**Sapnap: wait you two are together?!?!** _

__

_**Sapnap: and that means Dreams in London, we need to meet up at some point.** _

__

_**Sapnap: also George send a photo of Dream I wanna know what he looks like!** _

__

_***Gerogenotfound went offline*** _

__

_***Dream went offline*** _

__

_**Sapnap: damn it** _

__

_**Tommyinnit: 😂😂** _

————————

**I seriously just**

**Wanna cuddle up**

**And watch an old Disney movie**

**With hot chocolate**

**And ignore Life**

**And everyone**

**And everything.**

**-Unknown.**

————————

George got to his house and the first thing he did was go find Dream, that is after taking his shoes off and Changing his coffee stained top to a a blue clean top. George had looked in his gaming room to see if Dream was experimenting with Minecraft, but he wasn’t there. He the went to look in the living room, and there Dream was sat on the sofa with his legs up, and his laptop rested on his thighs.

George just wanted to cuddle Dream, and forget about the world and all the homophobic people in it. So that what he did George went to cuddle Dream. He walked over and straddled Dreams lower legs, removing his laptop from atop his thighs and placing it on the coffee table. George then goes to lye on Dreams chest, wrapping his arms around Dreams sides and back.

Dream responds to George by placing one hand on his topper half of his back and the other hand in his soft chocolate brown hair. “Hey, baby what’s wrong?” Dream whisperers in George’s ear. George turns his head so it’s now facing Dream.

“I just had a really bad day today, is all,” George said quietly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dream questioned with concern laced in his tone.

“Not really, can we talk about it later all I want to do is watch Disney films and drink hot chocolate,” George stated and Dream respected that decision.

“Okay, gogy,” Dream said softly, leaning down to place a kiss to George’s lips. The kiss was pure and innocent, no need in it at all, just passion and love being share in the kiss between the two boys. It was a well needed kiss in George’s opinion, he felt kiss starved but after this he’ll be good for another week or two.

Dream took his hand from George’s upper back and reached to the coffee table grabbing the tv remote, he tried to give it to George but George refused. “ I was gonna go make us some hot chocolates while you chose a film,” Dream said to George.

“But I don’t want you to move so hot chocolates can wait,” George complained.

“Okay,” Dream let out a little chuckle. “What film do you want to watch?” He asked while going on to Disney plus.

“I want to watch Bambi.”

“Okay bambi it is,” Dream searched ‘Bambi’ into Disney plus and clicked play.

They were now 45 minutes into the film and George was feeling sleepy. “Dream I’m tired,” George said quietly.

“Then go to sleep,” Dream said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But I don’t want to, I want to finish the film with you,” George said stubbornly.

“George, I love you so much but you can be so stubborn sometimes,” Dream said his tone laced with love.

“I love you too, Dream.” With that George’s eyes started to shut on there own, cloaking him in darkness, cuddle up in Dreams embrace.

——————————

**Word count: 1302**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
